piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Teleportation
teleported onboard the Black Pearl.]] Teleportation was a mystical supernatural ability which allowed people to move from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. During the Age of Piracy, teleportation was used mainly by the practitioners of Voodoo, though some pirates in the Caribbean used it as well. History teleported onboard the Black Pearl.]] The exact nature of this magic is shrouded in mystery, but it is known that it was used only by the most powerful voodooists and supernatural individuals on the Seven Seas. The Sword of Cortés, a powerful cursed blade of the legendary corrosive conquistador, had the power to teleport people from one place to another. When it fell into the hands of the infamous pirate Left-Foot Louis, he used the blade to make all honest inhabitants of Isla Fortuna disappear. When he was defeated and captured by the young adventurer Jack Sparrow and his crew, Arabella Smith used the Sword to teleport Louis onboard the Fleur de la Mort, the ship of her mother Laura Smith, though she wasn't aware of what she exactly did at that time.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase When the spirit of Hernán Cortés taught Jack how to use the Sword, he used it to teleport himself from Isla Sirena onboard the Grand Barnacle.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés Some time later, during Jack's search for the Sun-and-stars amulet, the pirate Silverback used the magical powers of his crystal peg leg to teleport Jack and his friends from the Barnacle onboard the Fleur. When he and Left-Foot Louis failed to overthrow Captain Smith in a mutiny, Silverback teleported them both into a longboat so they could escape.Jack Sparrow: Silver When the quest for the Sun-and-stars amulet was over, the ghost ship known as the Flying Dutchman suddenly appeared before the Barnacle, and its legendary captain, Davy Jones, teleported onboard the Barnacle to demand the Timekeeper from Jack and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III.Jack Sparrow: City of Gold He used the same power a few years later, when he was called by the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court to help them identify the traitor among them. Jones teleported onboard the Troubadour, the ship of Captain Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code, and identified Borya Palachnik, the Russian Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, as the leader of rogue pirates that violated the Code of the Pirate Brethren.The Price of Freedom More than five years later, at the end of the Quest for the Shadow Gold, the Voodoo mystic Tia Dalma teleported onboard Jack Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl, which was at that time sailing in the Mediterranean Sea, thousands of miles away from Tia Dalma's shack on Cuba.Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow When the infamous pirate captain Jolly Roger killed a Voodoo witch doctor Amo Dorsi, his victim used his final living moments to invoke a vindictive spell which transformed Roger into the undead monster. However, Roger also inherited all Voodoo powers from his victim, including the ability to teleport himself, his crew, and his ship, the Harkaway, from one place to another.Pirates of the Caribbean Online During the War Against Piracy, when Davy Jones discovered Will Turner onboard the scuttled ship, he teleported himself and several of his crewmembers onboard the Black Pearl to remind Jack Sparrow of his debt to him.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest A few months later, when the East India Trading Company Armada approached Shipwreck Island, Jones teleported himself to the prison cells on the Black Pearl to talk with Calypso.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Behind the scenes *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, to teleport to an island, a player must find or earn the teleportation totem for that island. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' External links *Teleportation at Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki * Notes and references Category:Magic